


Patetico

by Cyanide_Sushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape, Biting, Bonding, Dubcon is not for kaedemaki, F/F, F/M, Graphic poetic descriptions, Kaede has some naughty thoughts, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Reserve course is icky, Rutting, Scenting, kaito is oblivious, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Sushi/pseuds/Cyanide_Sushi
Summary: Set in an au where everything at Hope's  Peak Academy  is mostly okay, apart from the intrinsic bias the society has against omegas. Kaede Akamatsu is an alpha, excited to be in one of the most prestigious schools in the world to hone her craft.However there are forces unbeknownst to most at the school which may throw a wrenchin those plans.





	1. Accelerando

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my very first bit of writing! I hope that anyone who reads it enjoys it! And if you do please leave a kudos and comment! Have a great day!!! Xoxo

Chapter 1

In her head, Kaede had been composing a new piano piece.  
It was a grand honey-sweet melody that increased its intensity until it was a magnificent crescendo of gorgeous sound. It would cascade into a flowing platinum gold before falling away and concluding with a striking, golden gleaming finish.

All this mental planning was wrapped up in the blonde girl’s head, no one the wiser. She was leaning against the thick window-panelled wall of the cafeteria. Kaede had long since finished her meal and was waiting for Shuuichi to awkwardly settle a date between himself and either Kaito or Kokichi later, she couldn't really tell. He had expressed interest in both, but now both were crowding around him excitedly. She wanted to eavesdrop, so badly, but she had promised to let him do it his way. Despite her internal musical composition, she was desperately bored and really wanted to go back to their dorm and sleep. He'd been talking for at least half an hour and her phone was nearly dead.  
She had switched it off and with no entertainment, she had resigned herself to people watching.

The dining hall was nice enough with high ceilings and tasteful architecture with golden gleaming wood and cream walls. It was lit by several hanging white lamps that hid the fact that twilight was fast approaching. Several different cafes and restaurants were built into the walls with a common dining area in the center. For decoration, a multitude of leafy plants were dotted around the room, but she had already examined them enough to make even the Super Highschool Level Botanist bored.

She shot a glance over to Shuuichi to see whether he was done talking to the two purple-haired boys. 

He was not.

She sighed and looked around. She usually wasn't this impatient, but all the assorted scents were putting her on edge. She wasn't used to a mix of all three dynamics, especially the omegas. There weren't as many omegas as there were the other two , but that was to be expected, considering they were the rarest dynamic. From her small seaside town there were maybe 9 omegas out of a population of 300, and she had the “privilege” of being one of the twenty something alphas there as well. The concentration here… was much higher with four in her class being omegas.

She smoothed down her skirt anxiously and looked around, taking a deep breath, which… really didn’t help. She thought about just leaving Shuuichi but she felt bad the instant it crossed her mind. Maybe she was being overprotective of her beta friend, but that was just who she was, alpha instincts and all. 

Somehow she heard the slamming of the entrance doors over the dining hall chatter and she snapped out of her reverie. She looked up, surprised to see Maki Harukawa of all people striding in, looking vaguely uncomfortable and all but running through the crowd. Considering the noisy students, it looked like she was the only one who noticed her entrance.

It was peculiar seeing her like this, Kaede had only known her class for a few months prior, but Maki, ever the mysterious had evaded her attempts to befriend her like most everyone else. She had approached her numerous times after class, hoping to go to a cafe or something to hang out, and each time without fail she had made up some sort of excuse or had quietly slipped away when Kaito had interrupted. She didn't feel too bad about it though, actually….. that was a lie, she did feel pretty miffed getting rejected by the pretty- _Stop right there!_ She cut her thoughts off and shook her head. She knew Maki was a very pretty beta, but she couldn't be getting a crush on someone she barely knew! Although... something about Maki’s scent had always seemed off… whatever it wasn't any of her business. But that was besides the point, Maki had always been reserved and really only warmed up to Kaito, which was odd. He was quite the opposite of her, outgoing, friendly, and….nice. The Alpha didn’t quite see how they were friends.

She watched as Maki made her way unnoticed through the crowd and surprise surprise, approached Kaito. She grabbed his shoulder to get his attention from the other two boys. He looked surprised but leaned down to hear whatever she was whispering to him. He shook his head, not looking too worried and with a mild grin on his face he turned back to the other boys. It looked as if he brushed her off. Maki didn't look pleased, in fact she looked worried. 

That look made her stomach drop, something must be very wrong to make her that anxious. Kaede watched as Maki fiddled with one of her long pigtails before heading out the way she came. A few students close to the doors turned to look at her before resuming their conversations.

That sealed the deal, she had to see what was up. She’d apologize to Shuuichi later. In her head The _Flight of the Bumblebees_ started to play, making her nerves buzz with anticipation. She rationed that she would make it up to him later with a new song. Kaede pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the disgruntled look of the students she passed by. She finally made it to the doors and paused, she’d have to be discrete, Maki probably wouldn't take too kindly to being followed- oh jeez she was sounding like a stalker. She bit her tongue, no time to think about that now. She pushed out of the doors and was immediately enveloped by the crisp cool autumn air. 

The marble steps leading down from the dining hall already had a healthy coating of leaves and Kaede tried to avoid them best she could. Not a soul could be seen on the path besides Maki. She could see her further ahead on the sidewalk path, illuminated by the streetlamps, her swinging dark pigtails almost black in the twilight gave her such a distinctive silhouette it was impossible to mistake her for anyone else.

It was getting dark, which heightened her sense of foreboding, despite the streetlamps she didn't want Maki walking to her dorm alone before it got too dark.

She trailed her as silently as she could, fiddling anxiously with her backpack straps. she just had to make sure she was safe. Maki was had an odd scent for a beta. She had a light sweet scent, but with a seemingly chemical undertone, like it had sterilized by bleach. It intrigued her to no end. Maki’s scent was pleasant, she smelled of wildflowers and ginger, a lovely combination but it was offset by the strange undertone. A harsh autumn wind suddenly blew downwind of Maki, to Kaede’s advantage. It would give her away instantly if Maki could smell her.

It took her a moment but she paused as she inhaled Maki’s scent. Something was… odd about it. The harsh undertone was gone and her smell seemed sweeter, almost cloyingly so, but in the way that draws you in for more.

Her head felt slightly foggy and her nerves felt frayed and sensitive, it made her skin feel electric and strangely warm, despite the cold night. She needed more of the scent- _no what she needed to do was find Maki!_

The alpha shook her head, clearing some of her mental haze and she continued her trek, all while considering what just happened.  
_No way, someone’s scent doesn't just change… was she wearing suppressants? Is she… an omega?_ Kaede’s heart was doing somersaults at the mere thought of it.  
_God and her scent was just… intoxicating- wait fuck-_ she mentally reprimanded herself, there was only one reason her scent would have changed and the only reason it would have that strong of an effect on her.

_Maki Harukawa was in heat._

The presumed omega turned ahead and disappeared behind a large spiky bush, hopefully heading towards her dorm. All these realizations made Kaede even more anxious to make sure she got home safely. 

Maki had made it quite a ways in front of her and had made it halfway down the path. They were heading down a long straight brick path bordered with tall oak trees and large, looming academic buildings a couple meters from the foliage. The streetlights cast a strange sickly, almost orange light along the path, that, coupled with the strange menacing shadows cast by the trees gave the path a sinister feeling.  
A crunch of a branch to the side caught her attention and her head whipped around. The alpha felt herself stand up straighter. She looked around, peering into the dark bushes but didn't see anything. She stopped and gagged as the wind carried a new smell towards her. It was a sharp musky scent that wormed its way into her nose.

Fuck.

It was an alpha’s scent, and what smelled like the beginning of a rut. The blonde gritted her teeth and threw caution to the wind. She picked up her pace and eventually broke into a full blown run. She couldn't smell Maki anymore, her sweet scent had been swallowed up by the harsh scents of the Alphas. She felt sick. The hair on her arms started to stand on end. Her blood boiled at the thought of them touching _her Maki.  
_ She followed the disgusting vile scent, running towards it, her blood pumping fiercely as her brain forced her to consider the absolute worst possible scenarios involving the alphas and Maki. The thought of someone hurting her- even laying a finger on her with the intent to harm her made her blood red rage grow. 

She couldn't hear her feet hit the brick path anymore, her ears were filled with white noise and her thoughts were only filled with Maki.  
 __Maki Maki Maki.  
Her Maki  
She stopped as she turned into a small courtyard, mostly bordered by the backs of buildings. She was at the edge of campus, where not too many people came by. But none of that occurred to her as she looked upon the scene in front of her.

Lit by a struggling streetlight, she saw a picture that made her skin set on fire with rage. Two alphas, one girl and one boy, the girl was in a reserve course uniform and the boy was dressed in a more casual outfit, a main course student. Their identities didn't matter much in the moment however. Maki was significantly shorter than them and the girl had her restrained, stroking her hair and touching her face as she cringed back. The boy’s hand trailed down her chest but the omega seemed in no hurry to get away, her body limp. 

She stepped into the light and tightened her fists. She kept her hands at her sides, barely keeping them at her sides. Her nails were digging into her palms but she barely noticed, she was boiling with rage and she spoke with a snarl:  
“ _If you don’t let her go, I will tear you limb from fucking limb.”_


	2. Fortepiano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit uhhhh escalates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maki wasn’t one to make a scene, hell, that defeated the purpose of her talent. Not that anyone knew what her talent really was.  
Or her dynamic.  
Until now.  
She was an omega which the pigs holding her had already guessed. They were drunk and she could feel their hot sticky breath on her neck. She held back a gag and continued to struggle, if they had been a few minutes earlier, she could have fought them off with little to no effort. She could feel herself getting weaker by the minute. She hated the power they held over her.

She hated heats, or rather, hated the idea of them, considering she’d been on suppressants since she had presented at age twelve. Her supply from the organization had not come in a few weeks ago, and it had just got worse from there, her anxiety increasing after each week the package didn’t come.

The years without them ensured this one would hit her fast and hard. Finally, she caved, she had to see Kaito, ask him if he could help in some way. He was the only one she trusted enough to confide her dynamic to, but he had brushed her off, not understanding the fucking situation.

She felt it starting as soon as she had entered the dining hall, probably because of the concentration of alphas in the dining hall. It wasn’t enough to cause anyone to really notice her, but she could feel it. The prickling heat that coursed over her skin, the vaguest hint of a chill, and of course the slick starting to dampen her underwear. She had been on suppressants for so long, the heat was setting in quickly. It made her feel disgusting, she could even start to _smell_ herself. 

She had to leave then, the split second decision to barricade herself in her room for a week. She tried to carry herself with dignity as she made her way to her dorm. With gritted teeth, she’d almost managed it, until the lowlifes had smelled the pheromones practically dripping off her. They had tried to grab her but she broke one of their noses, and a rib, but they were relentless. She had been doing okay, for a good minute and then suddenly she wasn't. 

Her skin was clammy and her eyes were hazy, she had felt her thoughts start to cloud over, thinking of nothing but to satisfy the ache inside her. She’d felt her logical thoughts slipping away, but had been unable to do anything, a hostage to her own body, until she couldn't hold on anymore. Their own fucking pheromones made her want to fucking scream they made her feel so good.

The tall girl behind her had angled her thigh in such a way that it rubbed against her as if to get her wet, not that she needed it. She could practically _feel_ the slick trickling down her thighs.  
She craved the alpha’s touch, the sour breath on her neck made her hair stand on end and she could barely catch her breath. She wanted- no _needed_ then to fuck her.The filthy vile words they spoke ran together into a single long sentence that made her knees weak.  
 _“Fucking slut”_  
He slid his hand under her shirt.  
 _“You’re going to pay for my fucking nose”_  
He crooned in her ear.  
 _“You're ours tonight darling”_  
She could barely feel the tears leaving hot salty trails down her cheeks. She felt like she was being consumed, no, _devoured_ by them.  
And she was okay with it, more than ok, then she wasn't and then she was. It was an off and on battle of fever-brained warmth and cool _almost_ clear thinking.

The interruption was timely and jarring. The familiar voice dripping with venom gave her a sliver of focused thought as she heard her.

_“If you don’t let her go, I will tear you limb from fucking limb." ___

___Akamatsu?!_ Her eyes widened and the other alpha came into focus and by god was she stunning. Her feet were planted just ahead of her and her fists were clenched with anger at her sides. Her face was twisted in anger, she could _feel_ the red hot electricity course around her._ _

__She was the perfect image of an avenging goddess, and Maki was all over it._ _

__The Alphas felt threatened, she could feel them tighten their grips on her clothes, and a shock of aggression through their scent. The boy smirked,  
 _“Here to watch the show?”_  
 _ **She**_ wanted to tear them limb from limb.  
 _God she felt so fucking powerless.__ _

__That made the Blonde Alpha break and she charged. The boy shrieked, not expecting the assault and he was tackled back, away from her, ripping Maki’s shirt in the process. She felt sick that she missed the alpha’s warmth but she gritted her teeth, choking back a whine. She watched with rapt attention as Kaede, normal sweet Kae-Akamatsu, decking the other alpha with white-hot rage, shattering his already broken nose._ _

__With little warning besides an influx of fear scent, she was thrown to the ground, landing on her wrists hard as she heard the girl’s footsteps getting farther away. She looked up, dazed in a mix of shock and heat.  
Kaede had a cut on her cheek but that seemed to be the only major injury she could see.  
The other was much worse off.  
He was backing away, one hand clutching his stomach and the other trying to stem the gushing blood from his nose. He stole a look at Maki angrily before running off into the night.   
She felt warm and hot with glee, the sight of the alphas fighting, fighting over _her_. It made her feel absolutely euphoric. She felt herself slipping under the haze yet again, as the winner approached her. She was _ready_. Ready for Kaede to take her. She'd won after all, she deserved it, deserved _her_._ _

__She closed her eyes, smiling as she felt two strong soft arms pick her up and hold her close to her chest. She felt sweet hot breath on her neck, a much softer and less… wrong feeling. She was safe now, and Kaede would make sure she stayed like that. Maki wrapped her arms around her alpha and snuggled into her chest. The alpha crooned sweet words to her as she headed back home._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck uhhhh yeah that's chapter two, please comment anything that strikes your fancy!   
> :D


	3. Inquieto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghhjjjkl

Chapter 3

 

The gravity of what had transpired minutes before had not really hit her till she found herself staring at her door. She’d carried the small, squirming, and _very _attractive omega about a mile and up three flights of stairs. Her _intoxicating _scent was overwhelming and just getting even more potent. She’d had to breathe in through her mouth, focusing on her breath had made it easier to avoid the tent in her skirt. She tried to think of anything besides the situation, she had to keep a cool head. She had to stay sane for her Maki.____

____If she allowed herself to submit to her rut then she couldn't control herself. If she couldn't control her alpha…. Maki would never forgive her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She took a deep breath through her mouth to orient herself and pushed through the door to her flat. It was difficult but she’d managed to unlock it while holding a box of sheet music probably heavier than the omega. She stepped inside and closed the door with her foot. She set it down, almost tripping over carpet. She caught herself just in time but the movement just increased the friction between her legs. Maki whined and a sudden realization hit her and she locked the door. Someone- some _alpha _could smell her. A growl caught in her throat at the thought.___ _ _ _

______Maki, who seemed to be less and less aware and more and more aroused, whined at the sudden jostling and the sound made the alpha want to take her right there and then._ _ _ _ _ _

______She gritted her teeth and shook her head. _She could NOT lose herself. _____ _ _ _ _

________Kaede walked into her room, not sparing a glance at anything else. She practically dropped Maki onto her bed and what she saw made her breath catch in her throat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sight before her was reminiscent of a renaissance painting. The being below her was an angel. A creature not of this world, it seemed as if she was enraptured by some heavenly glow. She lay on the white sheets, pale as porcelain with a rosy pink blush. Her dark hair was disheveled, kept only slightly tame by the blood red scrunchies. She was _magnificent. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She looked up at Kaede with deep crimson eyes, they were soft but fevered, slightly hidden under dark thick lashes. Her eyes were begging.  
That expression alone made her want to forgo any and all sense of etiquette and decent morality. The omega locked her gaze to the alpha’s. Her eyes had a frantic urgency about them. She spoke softly but with an edge, breathing heavily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kaede" _  
Her name rolling off the girl’s tongue was like honey, melting her thoughts into a thick gummy haze.  
She took a step forward instinctively. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Kaede-,” _she continued in a beckoning tone, dripping with desire,  
 _“Please please- it’s so bad I need you- need you so bad please Kaede- help me-" _It all came out in a rush.  
The alpha inside her was screaming. Screaming for her to take the begging omega, to fuck her, to mark her, to knot her, to fucking _breed _her.  
She held her ground, digging her nails into her palms, why didn’t she leave. She needed to, she needed to leave before it got worse, before Maki became too much to resist. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She was about to turn around, but before she could the omega started to ever so slowly trail her fingers down her body to the hem of her skirt. She peeled it away, revealing inch by inch of her pale creamy thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That was the last straw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________She tore herself away from the scene in front of her, hands shaking. She walked to the door, as calmly as she could, which meant she practically ran and slammed the door behind her. She pressed her back flat against the door, panting, her mind was racing. She didn't realize she'd been sweating that much until she felt the beads roll down her neck. Her chest tightened as she heard the whine through the door.  
 _“K-kaede don’t leave me- please I need you to help me-” _She heard the sheets and duvet move and a surge of panic shot through her. She cast her eyes around frantically, looking for anything. _Aha! _Her eyes fell on one of her kitchen chairs, that ought to work! She’d seen it in a film once. She pressed the chair under the door handle and waited anxiously.  
The handle jiggled.  
Then it did again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Then it stopped._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Kaede let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She felt herself walking completely on autopilot to her bathroom, a wave of exhaustion settling on her shoulders. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub leaning against the wall. She took several deep breaths, trying to steady herself, but her pulse was still racing.  
_Holy hell. _  
She felt the feeling return to her tired limbs one by one.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Then she remembered that she had a raging erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Fuck ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She slowly got to her feet and turned on the bath tap and pulled up the switch for the shower. She stepped back and tugged down her skirt and pulled her vest over her head and tossed them into a heap on the floor. She turned to looked at herself in the mirror with tired eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What a hell of a situation you’ve got yourself into.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She took off the rest of her undergarments adding them to the collection of discarded clothes on the floor. She stepped into the shower, and pulled the shower curtain closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She stared at the floor numbly while the scalding water flowed over her. She automatically reached for the soap and began a regular shower routine, actively avoiding giving her lower region the attention it so craved.  
Eventually, she got out, feeling cleaner and more level-headed. She grabbed a towel,wrapping it around her body to dry herself and for some semblance of comfort. She looked around and spotted her pajamas from this morning, crumpled on the floor. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She dried herself off and pulled on the plaid pajamas. A faint buzz in her pile of clothes startled her and she frowned, rummaging through it. She grabbed her phone, flipped off the light and walked out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam as her only escort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________She glanced at her bedroom door for a moment before looking around her living room and practically falling onto her soft plush couch. She plugged in her phone and turned on the screen.  
 **2: 42 A.M**  
She was greeted by the following notifications:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________**2 messages from Kaito! ☆  
1 message from Kokichi Ouma   
4 messages from ANGIE! :D  
12 messages from Shuuichi! C:  
3 missed calls from Shuuichi! C:** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She rubbed her eyes and sunk into the couch and started to read the messages.  
 **From Shuuichi! C:  
S: Kaede?  
S: Are you okay??  
S: I don't really know where you went but I’m guessing you're home now  
S: Hey uh so guess what  
S: So that um date haha well  
S: I have two now  
S: And I might uh be occupied for a bit  
S: So if you uh need me  
S: Call me I think   
S: Actually I'll be honest and say I’m at Kaito’s  
S: Sooo see you later I guess  
S: Wish me luck**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Kaede snickered at the last message, the way they were acting this evening made it _very _obvious that those three would part with a little more than a chaste goodnight kiss. She replied:  
 **K: Go get ‘em tiger! ;)**___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The thought made her smile, Shuuichi deserved to feel good for awhile. She chuckled again and checked her other messages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________**From Kokichi Ouma  
K: ;)** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She quickly covered her mouth, biting back the laughter. She sent a thumbs up emoji and continued.  
 **From ANGIE! :D  
A: Kaede!!  
A: Atua says that something incredible will happen tonight! You have been smiled upon! (*ΦωΦ*)  
A: Oh Oh Oh!!!  
A: Himiko Tenko and I were wondering if you would like to join us for breakfast tomorrow!**  
Her mood turned cold as she stared at the first message, her heart in her throat. She swallowed thickly, a cold, heavy weight settling over her skin.  
 _Something incredible? I guess that's one way to put it.  
Breakfast? I guess that would be fine, but- _  
Her thoughts turned to Maki and the current situation….  
 _What the hell was she going to do when she woke up? _  
She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She needed sleep, but she also needed to figure out a plan. She sighed and flipped to her last set of messages._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________**From Kaito! ☆  
K: eyooo  
K: have you seen maki?** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Needles of ice slid through her veins as she read the last message.  
Guess she couldn’t grab even a moment of distraction. She needed help, and the list of candidates was slim.   
Kaito was the most obvious choice, he was the one she was closest to and presumably Kaito knew her dynamic, but…   
he was also an alpha.  
She shuddered, she had some of the best self control for an alpha she’d seen. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Kaito, but he was a slave to spontaneity and Maki was just going to get worse, and she didn't want the omega to cause anyone to go into a rut.   
She grimaced and tried to think, any alpha was out of the question. That left ten candidates, six betas and four omegas. Although, she didn't really think that Korekiyo or Ryouma would be good choices, Kokichi and Shuuichi were occupied, Tsumugi, Kiibo and Rantaro lived too far away….  
Which left Angie, Kirumi, and Himiko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Kaede yawned and picked up her phone again.  
She sent a text and curled up on her sofa. A buzz alerted her to the reply and she smiled, setting it down on the side table. Now that she had a plan, she could sleep.  
Kaede closed her eyes, settling in for a good night’s sleep.  
It didn't come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting gets complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dnmsksamm so so sorry this is lateeee! I was on vacation and had no time to write!

Chapter 4 

The rejection felt like a sharp slap on the cheek. The emotion permeated throughout her heat-muddled thoughts, adding hot embarrassment to her fucked up emotional cocktail. Her- no the Alpha, _Alpha _. Her heart melted, before fresh heartbreak tore into her. Kaede didn’t want her- she was too messed up, too weird, too skinny to be a good omega.__  
Hot tears stung her eyes as she buried her face in the pillow. She was a naked emotional mess.  
She’d long since thrown her clothes into random corners of the alpha’s room and she had sweat through the thin sheet she’d covered herself to sleep.

__Over the course of the night she’d had her fingers inside herself without much success. They brought her to the edge but she couldn't just couldn't peak. What bullshit._ _

__She had only been awake for a couple minutes but she was already feeling bad, and the heat was starting to creep back in. She whimpered and bit the pillow, frustrated with her own body_ _

__She took the fleeting moments of clarity and looked around the room. Dawn hadn't broken yet, and the room was illuminated by the streetlamps below._ _

__It was clean and tidy- or rather, was- before her messy, impromptu entrance. The walls were a nice calming lilac and there was a large window giving her a limited view of the empty street below. There was a nice chest of drawers against the wall with a couple of assorted knick knacks, sheet music and books on the top._ _

__

__She wanted to cry, but she hadn't been able to cry on her own for years. It was all her stupid body’s fault- the damn fucking defect of being an omega. She gritted her teeth in anger at herself._ _

__The tingling heat had started to spread, creeping up to her stomach and down her thighs. It was too warm, too hot she needed to leave. She needed to find an alpha- no her alpha. She needed Kaede’s fucking knot and she needed to be bonded. She needed anything. Maki curled up in the sheets and pillows. She reached down, sliding her fingers into herself, she was already dripping. She curled them inside, barely a twinge. Fuck this. She needed something bigger._ _

__**Knock knock.**_ _

__The sudden noise made her flinch and she cringed back against the headboard. She was acting like a child fearing a punishment, how fucking weak._ _

__The door opened without any voice or warning to tell who it could be. Maki’s red eyes slowly looked up- to see the last person she expected:  
Angie Yonaga._ _

___The other omega smiled and walked up to the bed with a light quick step. “Hello Maki! Atua has surely smiled upon you today.” Her smile was calm and cheerful, but the words she spoke made her want to vomit. She chose not to answer, glaring up at her instead. “Where's Kaede.” She said it so it wasn’t a question, but rather a command for information. The other omega sat on the edge of the bed, still smiling, “Do not worry Maki! Your alpha cares very much! That's why I’m here.”  
She pulled up the sheet to cover herself, suddenly embarrassed by her nakedness. “What do you mean?”  
She didn't feel as angry as she had been, as she should be. Why wasn't she furious?_

__The soft, sweet tropical scent around her told her all she needed to know. “Maki, I’m going to take you away, is that alright?”  
Every part of her body was screaming not to let this weird god loving omega take her anywhere away from her alpha. “D-Don’t touch me.” _ _

__Angie tsked and shook her head, “Now don’t say that! You'll be safe and sound! I pinky promise to Atua!” She held out her little finger to her. Maki glared back._ _

___Angie pursed her lips and shook her head, “Well that's a shame! Come on let's go.”  
Maki stared back, confused. “I’m not coming with you.” she insisted.  
With the words barely out of her mouth, the artist scooped her up with difficulty, until she felt a smaller set of hands on the other side. She was too surprised and too weak to do anything except gape. She felt herself slump into their hands, it wasn't worth it to fight. She was wrapped in the sheet and she was already hot. Too fucking hot, she was sweating and she could feel the slick dripping out of her and staining the sheet._

__The two scents were starting to overwhelm her. Maki shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out what was happening. She could still feel them moving, feel the sheet around her and the hands around her._ _

__She didn't know how far they went. She didn't know for how long. She only knew something was different when she landed on a new bed with soft sheets, a room she noted, was devoid of smell when she knew she was alone. She lay there for several minutes before she managed to move. She looked up, and was met by a sterile white room. The only furniture besides the bed was a small bedside table and bookcase in the corner. The only light source was a high window above the bed.  
It dawned on her suddenly: _ _

__She was in a heat room_ _

__She had heard of these rooms before, but she'd never seen one in person, they were designed to keep omegas in heat away from alphas. It was vaguely inhumane, but at the moment she wasn't too concerned about that.  
She was just happy to be alone… and clear headed? _ _

__She took a mental diagnostic and she didn't feel like she was in heat anymore. She slid a hand automatically to her neck and ghosted her fingers across. She felt the tiny puncture mark immediately and sighed in relief, they- or whoever it was had given her a suppressant injection._ _

___She scooted over to the side table and opened the drawer. It contained a small bottle of water and a paper-wrapped food of some sort.  
She didn't realize how thirsty she had been till that minute. She grabbed the water bottle, unscrewed the lid, and immediately drained half.  
Her attentions turned towards the other object. She grabbed it and unwrapped the paper without much care, to reveal a delicious looking sandwich. _Oh thank God. ____

____She was just about to take a bite when she heard a knock at the door._ _ _ _


End file.
